


jacob doesn't believe in christmas miracles

by jbaecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Kissing under the mistletoe isn't a tag?, M/M, Mistletoe, Overthinking, scheming but in the background, that's just my normal jacob and normal sangyeon for you nothing new, the rest of the boyz are very indistinguishable in this., there, they're just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: you see, there are things in this world that for some goddamn reason become part of the culture. he doesn't know why they do that, what's the fun in doing that and why does he still feel attacked by that after years of being (most times accidentally) brought into these kinds of situations - he may or may not have actually researched for a frantic ten minutes about the history behind those demonic little things (there are not very demonic at all, as he’s now aware that the plant is, substantially, a symbol of vitality and health and love). it was fulfilling and upsetting at the same time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	jacob doesn't believe in christmas miracles

**Author's Note:**

> hello again and sorry for anything this is just the badly written christmas fic i've been working on because sangcob don't have any  
> merry christmas? :D

jacob doesn't believe in christmas miracles. well, of course there is some deep understanding of the works of jesus christ and his religion is all about the power of god, especially during this time of the year. but this isn't about the society he lives in or the biggest problems or the greatest solutions. 

it's dumber. kinda sadder too, if he thinks too much about it. 

when they're in the kitchen or just randomly standing centimeters away from each other in the living room or, really, in any corner of their house, it’s fine. it’s... considerably less fine when there are those dreadful, little arrangements of synthetic leaves and red fruits hanging from every damn corner of the goddamn house. they aren’t really the real problem here. and he’s standing just below one right that moment. 

sangyeon is not really the problem. 

you see, there are things in this world that for some goddamn reason become part of the culture. he doesn't know why they do that, what's the  _ fun  _ in doing that and why does he still feel attacked by that after years of being (most times accidentally) brought into these kinds of situations - he may or may not have actually researched for a frantic ten minutes about the history behind those demonic little things (there are not very demonic at all, as he’s now aware that the plant is, substantially, a symbol of vitality and health and love). it was fulfilling and upsetting at the same time. 

but by that time he should probably get used to that. 

getting pushed under random mistletoes, that is. not with random people, no. 

with sangyeon. 

that  _ shouldn't _ be a problem, he thinks. sometimes, sangyeon gets red from the ears to the tips of his toes and kisses his hand; they part ways with the rest of their friends having various reactions (from booing to swooning quietly, as if jacob hadn’t noticed their not so subtle staring), but he doesn't take too much time analyzing that.

sometimes, jacob gets “adventurous” and tries to kiss his cheek instead, but the other gets flustered too fast. one would certainly like to study better the mystery behind all that mature posture and charming skills debating with the delicate flutter of eyelashes from someone that got too caught up in a mandatory osculation.

it's like that… mostly. it doesn't go as smoothly as it could be, but the damned christmas season is long and the options are getting rarer. it's like neither of them want to repeat a place to kiss and it's like an unsaid rule. no one ever said they shouldn't kiss hands three more times, or that sangyeon shouldn't try and kiss jacob's cheek instead. 

it's funny too that sometimes he stops and thinks,  _ why do these things keep happening? _ , but there's no fiber of his being that's up to find out if there is someone (or more than one) behind all of this. despite occurring more than enough times for him to scream that  _ he can't take it anymore,  _ they all seem to happen randomly enough for his liking. it doesn't feel like it shouldn't be happening. 

he doesn’t want to know  _ who  _ came up with the idea. who was the one to put those evil things there, all around the house. he  _ isn’t _ interested. 

sometimes he's afraid of christmas miracles. 

to the matter of the repetition of places to smooch, lightly like a feather, he's getting nervous. 

how strange would be if two people were found under the mistletoe, kissing each other's ankles. jacob could pretend he dropped something. sangyeon would say  _ it fell there _ and he would just the  _ slightly _ pass the tip of his lips across the skin of his leg- 

“here again,” someone interrupts the line of his thoughts and he looks down to sangyeon's ankles thinking about his idea. 

“i- yes. and today the weather is, um… great.” 

he swears he can hear some of the guys guffawing somewhere in the residence. 

there isn't that much to notice about sangyeon's appearance than his old flannels and pants that once were black and now fade into a messy grey, but he looks… kissable under a mistletoe. 

jacob doesn't remember what exactly he was doing to get himself into that kind of situation (again), but there's something in the way he rests his back on the other side of the portal that somewhat grounds him, and maybe they could… hope for a christmas miracle. together. 

they've been working on a damn celebration since earlier than he was expected to be awake, and he doesn't know what time was it now, and it was christmas eve, and he still has a faint memory that he didn't receive his birthday wish back in may and now, what a time for it to get that solved, isn't it? 

he sees when sangyeon reaches out. his hand is there, not really waiting to be grabbed but not exactly opposing to it, and he just lets him. he's curious, dubiously so - is sangyeon going to break their unsaid rule? is he going to kiss jacob's hand and leave it like that? is he getting used to that kind of behaviour - did it grow into them that much? 

too much. too many questions, but sangyeon is there, and it's almost christmas, and there's someone who's complaining about the passway and another someone who pulls them- 

“don't talk about the weather. you awfully sound like kevin,” he says, with his eyes smiling more than his mouth. he is holding jacob's hand now, had been maybe since before taking a shallow breathe to reply to his stupid statement, but there isn't a sign that says how he's going to proceed. he just stands there, in his side of the portal, the wooden dark frame making his face look more vibrant against it.

the moment exactly jacob can't describe properly, because there is this kind of barrier in his mind, and the only thing that matters is that it's christmas eve. 

there's no need to think further - they've been tiptoeing around each other in the most low key mode possible, and this season came along with light jokes and a big fucking mistletoe that he doesn't know where they got, and that hangs itself purposefully where he’s bound to spend most of his hours travelling between, because he’s one of the poor ones that got stuck with the food (even when his cooking skills allows him to make about two proper dishes). there is no doubt that someone up there that wanted him to… get it. just get it. he’s starting to get delirious. 

“what should i talk about, then?” he hears his own voice saying, and when in less than two seconds sangyeon doesn't seem to know what to say, jacob blurts out, “are you going to kiss me?” 

he twisted his hand between sangyeon's and they looked like they were going somewhere from that, but sangyeon froze in place and said: 

“you will,” the distant chatting from the others couldn't be heard anymore, and jacob snapped his head to look around to finally realize that hey, maybe he should wake up to reality, to quote frank sinatra, and understand what were the odds that led to that situation. that maybe in days of interacting strangely because of some object pinned in the entryway of their kitchen made him stand in a different plan of the existence where his hours are counted before, between and after these tiny, awkward encounters. 

“huh- me?” 

“i kissed you last time. it's your turn now.” 

ah, that. yes, there's that too. beyond the silent agreement of not repeating the places, they maybe had started to notice who would kiss the other and the next time they would remember that. he  _ should  _ remember that.

“it's- i- yes?” his lips quivered, and the hold on his hand tightened, “i can choose?” 

“you always can,” sangyeon's frown was light, “we always choose. it's your time now," he emphasizes, with barely an edge on his voice. 

“anywhere?” 

this is not a christmas miracle. 

okay, maybe if he tried to consider that if not for this dumb adornment, he wouldn’t even be able to think about kissing other body parts (not that this is important, but it’s a fun thought to remember sometimes) and wouldn’t actually kiss him. not that he badly wants to kiss sangyeon like his life depended on it but it’s almost there. on a scale from zero to ten - maybe an eight?

this is  _ not  _ a christmas miracle. 

“anywhere.”

he remembers now, that he was in the living room, taking care of things, minding his own business, and sangyeon was in the kitchen. someone called him over and, at the time he didn't really pay attention, but one of the boys (clearly taking care of things, minding other people's business) had shouted sangyeon's name at the same time. it is  _ not  _ like he's somewhat thankful for that- remember, on a scale from zero to ten, maybe an eight. 

okay, no- maybe he  _ badly _ wants to. 

so when no background noise is louder than his own blood pumping in his ears and when his heartbeat is making it impossible to hear if sangyeon has said anything (he couldn’t see it too, because he was staring at their hands at that time), he leans in. jacob thinks about kissing sangyeon’s chin (fairly strange place, never kissed there before, it’s not- it’s not the lips), but just as he slightly tiptoes to get there, sangyeon angles his head down. he really isn’t able to hear anything other than his own thoughts screaming that sangyeon’s breath is hitting his face, and it’s at least a little bit concerning that sangyeon is actually moving his mouth to say something but jacob just shakes his head absentmindedly because the rest of the world is not properly connected to his brain anymore. sangyeon tugs at their intertwined hands.

remaining quiet, he felt like it was for the better waiting for sangyeon. he should take the lead - he was already close enough to end the overwhelmingly tiny gap between their mouths-

sangyeon's embarrassed smirk is the last thing he sees before he dives in (he fights against the strongest pull he has ever felt in his life). 

he wouldn't lie and say it was all tongue and teeth, hot, bothering, slick. it sure made him question if wearing worn out track pants were really the best choice for this occasion, but other than that- sangyeon captured his lips even if he was the one to take the last step. he involved them with the warmth of his and gave them a purpose. 

what else would they be there for if not to be taken by sangyeon's? right? 

and the smirk decorating sangyeon's face was long gone, having been replaced by a slight smile that seemed like he just couldn't hold back. jacob  _ was _ holding back his, or else there were going to be teeth, but not in the sexy way. 

because they were in the kitchen entryway, the kiss was bound to be ended quickly – it was what jacob had been expecting. it didn't happen, though. when the first kiss was nearing its true end, jacob kept on gifting sangyeon's face with little pecks, because he thought he could. at some point, a hand had come to caress his face, holding it gently, and jacob felt his knees weaken (like he  _ imagined _ they would. he’s such a genius). with his eyes still closed, he was able to feel sangyeon's breath hitting his face every time a kiss tickled – or worse, when they were laced with saliva. it was bound to happen and he didn't deny it. 

and  _ then _ they were interrupted. 

one thing jacob had never thought it would happen: candids. it didn't happen the first time, nor in the last before that; he sure was driven mad by the fact that there would certainly be  _ pictures _ . candids- little spontaneous pictures taken of them, to be kept for eternity. sweet. 

the clicks actually made him wonder if they were showing themselves on purpose, because  _ who _ in their right mind would have their phones make such noise? not jacob. 

the moment of untangling their hands didn't actually happen (a lot of things didn't happen like jacob thought it would). sangyeon kept holding his, firmly between his fingers, and jacob was rather floaty to actually see what was happening. he just remembers being dragged into the stuffy kitchen (where he should be in first place); it smelled like burnt pumpkin, but sangyeon was still securing his fingers and he was still feeling his lips tingle. because of course he would be replaying the kiss in his mind like a normal human being, asking himself if he should really just have opened his mouth and brought his tongue to lick at the other’s lower lip slightly or if it was one of those things that just happen in movies. bad movies, per se. 

he wasn’t sure. maybe christmas miracles were not really that christmas-y if in every other year he would ask to be rewarded for being so patient with such a salacious gift like that. or maybe santa has a special soft spot for good bad boys. jacob wouldn’t know. 


End file.
